yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gadget Deck
A Gadget Deck is a Deck Type that is designed to use the effects of the Gadgets monsters "Red Gadget", "Yellow Gadget" and "Green Gadget" to gain Card Advantage. Summon one Gadget and add another to your hand, to get ahead in card advantage and use 1 For 1 Cards to remove as many opposing cards as possible while staying ahead with extra cards you added to you hand with each Gadget. Technically, this is a Machine-oriented deck that relies upon the constant stream of machines gained through the Gadgets' effect of search each other, thus replenishing one's hand and thinning the deck in the process. More often than not however, it is built as an Oppression-oriented deck, that is, it relies on its capability to negate most Special Summon mainly through Royal Oppression and Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo. Lots of cards, such as Snipe Hunter, Fissure, Smashing Ground, Hammer Shot and so on are included to deprive the opponent of Monster Cards, while Shrink and Mirror Wall allows to take down even powerful monsters with the somewhat weak monsters the deck offers. This strategy makes a Gadget deck quite deadly against most of today's decks, since Special Summoning monster have become a staple of many archetypes. Another card very useful but somewhat risky to include is Thunder King Rai-Oh, due to its ability to negate Special Summons but also to jam most Searcher cards or effects. Be aware however, that the Gadget's searching effect will be hampered as well, so a wise management of one's resources is imperative. The deck supports two One Turn Kill strategies, one is to use Ultimate Offering to summon five Gadgets and use Limiter Removal to double their ATK. The other is to quickly fill your Graveyard with Gadgets and play Overload Fusion to summon Chimeratech Overdragon with a massive ATK value. This last way is quite risky, and should be considered only as a last-ditch attempt to win the Duel. A Gadget Deck is a Deck Type that is designed to use the effects of the Gadgets monsters "Red Gadget", "Yellow Gadget" and "Green Gadget" to gain Card Advantage. Plain old Gadgets: A normal Gadget Deck includes many one for one cards ( cards that you activate to destroy one card on opp field or to get one card to your hand E.G. Reinforcement of the Army, Smashing Ground, Fissure etc. They are called one for one since you only waste the card you activated and then get another advantage so its one for one ). Since it includes more spells and traps than monsters you will always get a hand full of traps or spells with 1 or 2 monster mostly. If one of those monsters is a gadget you can summon it and you get a gadget to your hand so you won't only have spells/traps. Gadgets and cards in gadget decks have few attack/def, but gadget decks rely on one for one cards to clear opponent's field and negate their traps and attack them directly causing massive lose of LP. Oppression Gadgets: Opression Gadget Decks ( Also known as Anti-Special summon ) are gadget decks that rely on cards such as:'' Royal Opression,Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo, Raiou and so on to negate the special summons of your opponent. One for one cards like Hammer shot smashing ground and so on are also used in this deck to clear the field of your opponents cards. Banisher of The Radiance which can send all cards to RFG instead of graveyard is used in opression gadget deck to unable your opponent to revive any cards or even use them as fusion material from grave. P.S. Use only 1 or 2 raious since it will negate the effect of gadgets. Back-up plans: Let's say none of the above plans worked. What to do? Here's some last resort strategies. Ultimate Offering Pay 500 Normal Summon or set 1 extra monster this turn. This card can be used to swarm field with gadgets ; you summon a gadget and then you add one to hand you take 500 from LP you summon another gadget you get one to hand and so on. Then, their attack is weak but you forgot something they ARE machines. Limiter Removal Doubles attack of all machines you control and destroys them at the End Phase. This card has a negative effect but is used as a last resort, so lets say you have Greens reds and yellows 1400 x 2= 2800 1300 x 2= 2600 1200 x 2= 2400 WOW thats alot it can wipe out your opponents LP if you have destroyed the opponents traps and spells. Another Back Up plan: use overload fusion to summon Chimeratech Overdragon using gadgets and 1 cyber dragon you have in grave. This is a good strategy if your Gadgets have been destroyed. Chimeratech Overdragon will gain some good ATK and number of attacks. Use MST and heavy storm to make sure you opponent does not destroy your dragon. Of course, gadgets also have one more effect, graveyard swarming. Use either Pot of Avarice to take advantage of this and break the game, or since they're all earth monsters, use Megarock Dragon to turn the tides and often times finish the game. Zombie Gadgets Use Zombie World to make the Gadgets into Zombie type monsters. This will make the Gadgets able to use the standard Zombie support if combined with Card of Safe Return, will create very large Deck Thinning. The Gadgets can then be used with Plaguespreader Zombie in order to Summon powerful Synchros such as Goyo Guardian and Iron Chain Dragon. Cyber Gadgets: Uses Cyber Dragon and with gadgets and one to one cards to clear opponent field and to summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and Chimeratech Overdragon and Cyber Twin Dragon and possibly Cyber End Dragon. Recommended Cards Monsters * Red Gadget * Yellow Gadget * Green Gadget * Cyber Phoenix * Cyber Dragon * Core Chimair Powerhand * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Protector of the Sanctuary * Blue Thunder T-45 * Snipe Hunter * Banisher of the Radiance * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo * Jowgen the Spiritualist * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Vanity's Fiend * Giant Rat * Exploder Dragon * Sangan Spells * Shrink * Overload Fusion (only with Chimeratech Overdragon) * Smashing Ground * Fissure * Limiter Removal * Enemy Controller * Book of Moon * Soul Taker * Pot of Avarice * Hammer Shot * Nobleman of Crossout * Burden of the Mighty Traps * Mirror Wall * Magic Drain * Bottomless Trap Hole * Mirror Force * Dimensional Prison * Dark Bribe * Solemn Judgment * Royal Oppression * Sakuretsu Armor * Kunai with Chain * Trap Dustshoot * Black Horn of Heaven Category:Deck Type